


Sister At Heart And In Truth

by SerDinnerRoll



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post campaign one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerDinnerRoll/pseuds/SerDinnerRoll
Summary: You can always find siblings if you look hard enough...





	Sister At Heart And In Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiamatZX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatZX/gifts).



It was past midnight and near silent in the warm kitchens of Whitestone Castle. The only sounds to be heard the consistent crackle of the oven's fire and the soft pitter patters of what mice might be about. It was in this serene place that Keyleth had opened an old vintage for herself in an effort to either induce sleep or dull her senses.

The whole of Vox Machina had gathered in Whitestone for Winter's Crest and the previous day had been filled with laughter and merriment. At the fair, Grog had won the arm wrestling contest once again while Percy had cleared out the other competitors in a cards tournament only to return the money he had won in good cheer. Scanlan had attempted winning the pie eating contest but hurled up the first pie while attempting to down his second.

The evening had been more private but just as happy. In the private solar of Percy and Vex, they had drunk mulled wine and exchanged gifts with each other. Scanlan composed touching poems for them all and Cassandra had even stopped in, revealing herself to be an excellent fiddler, treating them all to a small concert. Vex and Percy practiced their marksmanship against an overcooked turkey and the night had ended when Vex once again accidentally shot Scanlan to the amusement of everyone.

But then, things had changed for Keyleth. Pike helped Scanlan back to their rooms for some healing and certainly some kisses while Percy and Vex retired to their own chambers. Even Grog was already peacefully asleep on one of the couches, an empty cask of wine under his arm like a lost lover. And so, Keyleth had returned to her room alone, finding it darker and colder than the other room. She had changed into her night gown and settled in but found the bed distant and unfamiliar.

She tossed and turned but found no rest, feeling utterly alone in the room. And so, remembering the de Rolo's always managed to maintain a decent supply of wine, snuck down to the kitchen to find some comfort. She had finished her second glass when a voice interrupted her from the doorway.

"Is that vintage any good?" Vex's voice came into the kitchen, soon followed by the beautiful half elf, clad in a blue silk robe, her hair slightly mussed but still regal.

Keyleth blushed herself, "S-Sorry Vex. Were you saving it?"

"Hardly," her voice held a little contempt, "Father sent that to me and Percy in congratulations on our wedding. Frankly I'd hoped to let it sour in the cellar." There was a beat of silence before she sighed and retrieved a glass of her own. "But if it is already opened, and not by me, then I suppose I can partake. Is it any good?"

Keyleth, for the first time, actually tasted the drink on her tongue, rather than just downing it to feel the warmth in her stomach. It was a sweet white wine, with hints of many fruits she could only barely make out. "It's good," she told Vex truthfully, "I guess they do say that elven wines are some of the best."

"That's unfortunate," Vex shook her head, pouring the wine gently, "If it was bad I'd have been able to say it was typical of father. Vax would say we should forgive him but I was never very keen on it..."

Silence returned at the mention of the missing member of Vox Machina and Keyleth felt that familiar lump in her throat which she only swallowed with some help from the wine.

"He was always very forgiving, despite what he usually let on," Vex continued, swirling her drink, "Chivalrous to a point that I'm sure he would have hated for others to know about."

"Yes... But I liked that about him... How he wasn't always so doom and gloom as he looked..."

Vex smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her friend, hugging her tight before swiftly downing her glass, "Remember when he shaved half of Grog's beard?"

"Grog says he did," Keyleth laughed, "No one saw him do it."

"But who else would have been so reckless to piss off a goliath?"

"True, true! I think my favorite was when his love potion had Scanlan fall for Percy."

Vex took on an offended look and gave Keyleth a soft shove, "That was not funny! We were married!"

"It WAS funny! How he kept making eyes on him. And how Percy blushed!"

"Stop it! Just thinking of Scanlan seduce my husband is going to make me vomit!" Vex let out a sharp laugh.

For what seemed like hours, the two discussed all the various pranks Vax had pulled over time, culminating in the mess that had been the vacation to the Bay of Gifts. That had resulted in both cracking up into happy laughter at the memory before things died down back into silence.

"You think..." Keyleth started before stopping again.

"Think what?"

Keyleth hesitated for a moment before continuing, "You think that Vax would be proud of me? I mean, I know he was always proud of me but... I feel like I've done so little. The rest of you have gone off to help Vasselheim recover. You've all brought wealth and prosperity back to your own homes. And... all I've done is live up in the mountains again. Just looking after a small little tribe of Air Ashari."

Vex's eyes filled with sympathy and for a moment Keyleth was looking into the face of Vax once again.

"Kiki, I think he would be disappointed that you still doubt yourself. You might not be building a temple of a goddess like Pike or bringing wealth to Whitestone like Percy, but to your people. The ones for who you even began adventuring, you mean the world. You are their leader, their guide, their protector. Their numbers might be small but Kiki... Their love is greater than many of us will ever know..."

Keyleth sighed and chuckled, "Thanks Vex... You know, you might have more of Vax's chivalry in you than you think. You sound enough like him."

The dark haired half elf chuckled and just finished her wine before sighing into the quiet, "Don't speak too loud, you'll just boost his ego."

The laughter of the two echoed out into the cold night, only broken by the distant caws of a raven.


End file.
